Hellenbach
The Vapid Hellenbach is a muscle car featured in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. It is notable for its use as the official gang car of the Triads. Design ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' The Hellenbach is a well performing, yet common vehicle. Available in a wide variety of colors, all models feature a hood scoop. From the looks of the body, its muscle car style, and the papercraft, the vehicle resembles a present-day Shelby Mustang GT500. The Hellenbach was tweaked slightly in the PSP, iOS & Android renditions of Chinatown Wars, such that all Hellenbach cars now feature a single white stripe running the length of the vehicle. Hellenbach-GTACW-frontDS.png|Hellenbach in the Nintendo DS version of Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. (Rear quarter view). Performance ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' The Hellenbach boasts impressive performance, with high speed and above average acceleration. Its cornering abilities are quite good and it can get around sharp turns easily. Its durability is slightly below the average, making it a poor choice for vehicular combat. The Triad variant is slightly faster than the standard model. Its top speed is also increased slightly, apparently as a result of a nitrous oxide modification (this can be heard during initial acceleration, which creates sounds similar to those of Grand Theft Auto IV's Sultan RS). Variants Resolution X The Resolution X is a heavily modified tuner car based on the Hellenbach, having unique modifications and improved performance. ResolutionX-GTACW-front.jpg|The Resolution X in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. Special Variants *The Triads use the vehicle as their official gang car during the events of Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars, with several modifications. The Triad variant features a light purple/lavender paintjob, with a white stripe running the length of the vehicle, as well as blue neon underglow visible only at night. Prominent silver bumpers and sideskirts are also added, which can be seen clearly when viewing the vehicle at the auto merchant in BOABO. TriadHellenbach-GTACW-front.jpg|A Triads Hellenbach in GTA Chinatown Wars. Prominent Appearances in Missions GTA Chinatown Wars * The Tow Job——Huang has to steal a Hellenbach from the towtruck and causes police attention. * Cash and Burn——Zhou has left a Triads Hellenbach for Huang to give him a flame thrower. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' *The standard Hellenbach is a relatively common sight in traffic around Liberty City. *The Triad variant is seen very frequently patrolling Triad territory in Dukes and Broker (centered around Cerveza Heights) and Algonquin (centered in Chinatown), containing one or two Triad gangsters armed with Micro SMG's. Stealing a Triad Hellenbach will provoke an armed response from the gang members inside, despite Huang Lee's membership in the gang. *A Triad Hellenbach also spawns in front of Zhou Ming's apartment in Steinway (even after the completion of his missions), and there are three spots around a shoreside Triad warehouse in Fishmarket North in which they may also appear, though it is uncommon for all three to appear at once. *The Triad variant is sold by the auto merchant for $800. Trivia General * Like the Hellenbach GT, the name is a play on the phrase "to hell and back", a phrase used to denote the extreme reliability of a vehicle by its owner. ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' *The default radio stations for the Hellenbach are: **Civilian version: Alchemist (or Turntables on the Hudson in the PSP and iOS versions). **Triad version: Prairie Cartel (Sinowav FM or DFA in the PSP or iOS versions). * Under the "Chinatown Wars" section of the Rockstar Games Social Club website, members may download a printable papercraft model of the Triad variant of the Hellenbach. The papercraft also reveals that it is manufactured by Vapid. The papercraft version looks strikingly similar to the Dominator. See Also *Hellenbach GT - Another muscle car featured in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. *Resolution X - The modified version of the Hellenbach. *Dominator - A car in Grand Theft Auto V that is also based on a Ford Mustang. Navigation }} de:Hellenbach (CW) es:Hellenbach fr:Hellenbach pl:Hellenbach ru:Hellenbach Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Muscle Cars Category:Vehicles manufactured by Vapid Category:Gang vehicles